Many common metal cleaners are ineffective or expensive. Common metal cleaners are often abrasive to the skin and have an unpleasant odor. This bare metal product is useful in the cleaning of household metals such as brass, copper, silver, and stainless steel while. The metal product cleaning composition also reduces the offensive odor and is less abrasive to the user. Additionally, the metal product cleaning composition has an increased efficiency requiring less scrubbing after application to remove oxidation.